


The Most Unfair Night of them All

by Violencio



Series: Rubber Tails and Squeaky Toys [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Grooming, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery, Shota, Slavery, Training, like torture ??, soft mention of very bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violencio/pseuds/Violencio
Summary: Fill for the DKBP Halloween Challenge! This fic had to use these words here: Summon, Candy, Decay, Masquerade, Blood (Nobody ever specified how important to the story to those words had to be ;) ) Eggsy is not very happy that all the delicious sweets are disappearing whenever the doorbell rings.





	

It was not fair, that much was sure. And if Eggsy was honest, it wasn’t just a single thing that was not fair today. 

Daddy had been buying lots of sweets lately. Big bags of chocolate, jelly babies and confectionary wrapped in pretty, colourful papers – all the nice things that would make Daddy say _Not for puppies_ , flick Eggsy’s nose and then do give him a piece or two when Master wasn’t looking.  
But as it turned out, this time, it really was _not_ for puppies. Eggsy had been enthusiastic when Daddy filled it into a big plastic bowl, not too different from the bowls Eggsy got his own food in, wiggly hips circling his Daddy’s legs hopefully. But the bowl stayed on the kitchen table, and no matter how often Eggsy would push up onto just his back paws, showing off his belly to beg nicely, he’d only get his fur ruffled and not be offered a treat.  
While that wasn’t quite _nice_ , it was only getting worse, more and more unfair as the day progressed. Eggsy had been given his lunch already, Master being back busy on his phone while Daddy was going through his wardrobe, apparently looking for something, as the doorbell rang. Immediately, Eggsy yipped, running up to the front door, barking for attention – just in case his owners missed the loud sound. Now, it was quite clearly very unfair that they were staying at Daddy’s while getting guests. Why? Daddy’s door didn’t have a window, so it was quite tricky for Eggsy to see who was actually coming for a visit. He had to run down the corridor and climb up the stairs to run to Daddy’s bedroom to press his face against the window, hoping that the curtains wouldn’t be pulled shut so he could try to squint outside and down the balcony to take a glance at whoever was outside.  
Master once said it was better that way. Said that they didn’t have to worry about their puppy being seen by people that shouldn’t. Eggsy wasn’t too eager to agree, too curious not to appreciate the nice, open window door.  
It was a little hard to tell who had rung the bell – by the time Eggsy was upstairs, Daddy had already opened the door and… and they seemed to be already leaving? Eggsy woofed a little unhappily, eyebrows furrowing. That was a quick visit. Maybe just another parcel? The pup heard the door closing already, so he hurried back down again. Quick little steps, the shuffling of his paws just lessening as he had to climb down the stairs again – didn’t need to fall down again, and Master was very stern about his puppy walking down like _all_ good puppies with his front first, not his bum. 

Just as Eggsy reached the lower floor, he saw Daddy carrying the big plastic bowl into the kitchen. The puppy yipped, hips swaying happily. Maybe it was now time for treats? As Eggsy caught up with Daddy in the kitchen again though, the bowl was back on the kitchen table and the puppy didn’t receive anything but a casual pat on the head. Unfair. “The first trick-or-treaters?”, Master asked from the living room, but Eggsy hardly paid attention, too busy with being unhappy about not having any candy. “Mhm.”, Harry hummed in confirmation, and the soft sound of Daddy’s hum did make Eggsy perk up a little – before the doorbell rang again. “The curse of living in the nicer part of town… Everyone expects you to have the best candy.”, Harry chuckled, as Eggsy was already off. A ringing bell expected a very clear procedure, after all – yipping, checking the door, running upstairs, trying to see who was visiting them, coming back downstairs as the door was closing. 

And ah! Once more, the candy bowl! Eggsy was quite able to spot it from the top of the staircase – but hey, hasn’t there been those mushy, creamy chocolate bars with those brown bite-y bits on top? If Eggsy wasn’t mistaken, there were only chewy sweets on the top of the bowl… Of course, it would be easier to tell if he would get any closer to the bowl, but no, it was once more placed onto the kitchen table, and not next to the fridge to Eggsy’s water bowl. No chance to make anything but a guess. 

It didn’t take long, and the door rang again. Yipping, running, pressing noses against windows, climbing down the stairs, getting excited at the bowl before getting disappointed again – the process was repeating itself over and over, until Eggsy was quite sure that _yes_ , there were less and less sweets, the more often Daddy opened the door. And maybe Eggsy only knew that because Daddy had to refill the bowl. Twice. 

Needless to say: Sharing sweets with whoever was at the door and not with Eggsy was very unfair. But not even that was the end of it. Time was passing, it was getting dark outside, Master even turned the reading lamp on, and Eggsy was already getting pretty exhausted from running up and down. He’d rather spend his time curling up next to Master’s seat, before inching closer. And closer. And closer, till he was finally curled around his feet, and maybe even pulled up into his lap. Instead, whenever Eggsy even got to move the first time, the doorbell rang again, and he jumped up with a yip once more, Daddy following his suit, grabbing the sweets while Eggsy was still trying in vain to look at whoever it was that was getting all their candy. 

As the puppy climbed down the stairs this time though, even Master was standing. Eggsy’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, but it was quite apparent what was happening. With the mobile to his ear and trying to get into his jacket hurriedly, telling Daddy to hurry up, it was more than obvious that they had to leave to work. Important work too, or they might have taken Eggsy with them. Instead, the pup was simply shooed out of the way as Daddy had to run up the stairs Eggsy just so carefully climbed down. Pouting a little, the pup moved to sit on his pillow in the corridor, watching Master getting dressed. How _unfair_ that they had to leave. “Be good pup, do you hear? No trouble.”, Master warned him quite sternly, but Eggsy couldn’t quite help but wiggle his hips a little bit anyway. Of course he’d be no trouble – he was a good boy, after all. 

Well. If he had known that… that the bell wouldn’t stop ringing once his owners would have left, he might have not been too sure about that, though. Nobody ever came to visit when his owners weren’t home – so Eggsy only suspected it could be those candy stealing meanies again. He yipped, a little unhappily as there was no one he could bring attention to, before once more moving to climb the stairs. It was dark outside by now. Really, properly dark. There were a couple of lights on at the neighbouring houses, but even those few bits of yellow illumination didn’t quite help to distinguish the figures downstairs. Without the door closing downstairs, though, Eggsy didn’t have a reason to climb those stairs again, staying at the window and simply trying to see who was there, woofing a little bit more. Time passed, Eggsy’s forehead slowly growing cold from the cool glass, as the people downstairs decided to move. And as they did, Eggsy wasn’t quite sure if they were people anymore. 

A lot of things were difficult to judge if never given the opportunity to. Comparing sizes, for example, if both things weren’t present at the same time at the same distance. So there wasn’t really a chance for Eggsy to tell that those downstairs were children, just as he’d be – if he weren’t a puppy, silly. Even if he could understand that those were children and not full grown humans from upstairs, he would not. Because, as far as Eggsy was concerned, not having seen any make up quite like this… Those people downstairs? Monsters. All of them. He had his own mask, of course – but his mask was leather and very sleek, and not quite as terrifying as whatever that black thing was one of them was wearing – no. As far as Eggsy was concerned, they weren’t wearing anything, weren’t masquerading themselves – they simply had black, plastic things as faces, green skin or big horns growing out of their heads. And finally, the rubber scythe swung through the air by giggling kids made Eggsy’s heart race, terrified to lose his paws or tongues as not few other puppies had.  
He screamed – a long howl of terror, before many, many barks followed, growing more and more agitated. Daddy and Master weren’t home, so it was his responsibility to chase off those beasts, make sure nothing happened to him, to Daddy’s house and to protect both his owners. 

And for a moment, it seemed like it worked – after looking up a little confused, the beasts moved along, not quite able to see anything in the dark room after all. It was probably just some animal as well… 

But just as the first group left, the next one came, emerging from the darkness of the street to approach Daddy’s house and ring his bell, being greeted by nothing but Eggsy’s angry barks. And his heart wouldn’t stop beating, as one group after the other came and left, and came and left. They all just wanted the precious candy, Eggsy was sure, summoned by the bowl in the kitchen. 

The bowl in the kitchen! Maybe, if Eggsy could just get rid of it, they would stop coming… As the next group of monsters was defeated by no one but the bravest of puppies, Eggsy was quick to climb down the stairs again – and maybe, now that Master wasn’t home, even with his bum first. It was so much easier to get down backside front, after all, less worry of slipping too… 

So there he was. In the kitchen, on the table, there was still the large bowl of candy, and right below it, there was Eggsy. And somehow, he’d just have to get… rid of it. Rather quicker than later, the puppy realized as the bell rang again, and he started to bark loudly again, fighting his instincts to run up once more. It was easier thought than done, though. A tiny little pup like Eggsy couldn’t just look over the table top as his owners did. The piece of furniture was towering in front of him, and no amount of yipping or scratching against the feet with his paws helped to get it to buckle. Mh.  
Somehow, certainly, there had to be a way… Usually, of course, Eggsy wouldn’t think of that. He was a good boy after all, but… This here was different. He had to get rid of all the monsters, after all! So he let his head work – literally. He pushed his head against one of the chairs, trying to push it back so maybe he could climb onto it and then the table --- but suddenly, the kitchen light was turned on, and Eggsy jumped. Jumped enough to hit his head against the brim of the wooden chair, pain making him whimper and shy away, before he could even focus enough to look who turned the door on. Instead of seeing any monster that got inside to steal some candy, though, Eggsy saw no one but his Master – and the relief was immediate. 

The puppy yipped and bustled to his owner, smiling broadly as his hips danced. He would have happily pressed himself through his Master’s legs, and twisted around his feet for a while, but Master’s eyebrows were furrowed together in worry. “What did you do, pup?”, he asked, and Eggsy shrunk a little. Still, he was a good boy, and didn’t shy away as Master moved to crouch and pull him closer by his collar, twisting his head up a little to inspect his forehead. “What happened?”, Daddy asked while slipping out of his shoes and hanging his jacket. “Stupid puppy hit his head against the chair.”, Master muttered, and Eggsy’s cheeks warmed up a little in shame. “Oh.”, Daddy said, moving to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. “Is he alright? Wasn’t even waiting at the door…”, Daddy pointed out, and Master shook his head. “He’s fine, no blood, will just be a bump.”, he answered matter of factly, before he sighed and leaned forward to kiss Eggsy’s boo quickly. “Probably just a little disoriented for now, all the noises from outside… Didn’t even tear up yet.”, Master mused and stood up. “I’ll grab a plaster.”, he said before moving upstairs, going to change into his night attire just as well. 

“Not even crying, mh?”, Daddy pointed out as he stepped inside the kitchen to glance over his puppy as well, before extending a hand to ruffle his hair. “What a big boy you are growing to be.”, he praised softly, before moving to the bowl on the kitchen table, picking up one of the pieces of wrapped delicacies. Once more, Eggsy’s eyes grew hopeful, and he shuffled closer to his Daddy, rubbing his face against his shins, glancing up with big, shiny eyes. “And you don’t even seem to be scared, huh? On the scariest night of the year…”, Daddy laughed, before pressing the piece of chocolate against Eggsy’s lips.  
Oh, if Daddy knew… But Eggsy’s mouth swallowed greedily, the pup too focused on the candy to slowly dissolve on his tongue to realize any eyes on him, hoping that not far too far from now, those plump little things would be swallowing quite different things just as eagerly… For now, all that Eggsy knew, was that even the most unfair nights could end with a sweet little bang…  
If the night even ended now. Another ring of the bell, another loud bark. Maybe, Eggsy had to be on guard for a little while longer… 

 

“Oh, and Harry?”, Merlin shouted from upstairs.  
“Yes, love?”  
“Could you make me some _decay_ -ffeinated coffee while you’re in the kitchen?”


End file.
